marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man 3 (film)
Spider-Man 3 is a 2007 superhero film that is the third film in the Spider-Man film franchise . Sam Raimi, who directed the previous two Spider-Man films, takes up the helm again with a returning cast that includes Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco and J.K. Simmons. The film also stars franchise newcomers Topher Grace, Bryce Dallas Howard and Thomas Haden Church.1 Spider-Man 3 was released in both conventional and IMAX theaters on May 4, 2007. Plot Columbia Pictures' Spider-Man 3 reunites the cast and filmmakers from the first two blockbuster adventures for a web of secrets, vengeance, love, and forgiveness that will transport worldwide audiences to thrilling new heights on May 4, 2007. In Spider-Man 3, based on the legendary Marvel Comics series, Peter Parker has finally managed to strike a balance between his devotion to M.J. and his duties as a superhero. But there is a storm brewing on the horizon. When his suit suddenly changes, turning jet-black and enhancing his powers, it transforms Peter as well, bringing out the dark, vengeful side of his personality that he is struggling to control. Under the influence of the suit, Peter becomes overconfident and starts to neglect the people who care about him most. Forced to choose between the seductive power of the new suit and the compassionate hero he used to be, Peter must overcome his personal demons as two of the most-feared villains yet, Sandman and Venom, gather unparalleled power and a thirst for retribution to threaten Peter and everyone he loves. Synopis Peter Parker is beginning to relax in his life. His girlfriend, Mary Jane, has performed her first real major act in the theatre. Peter is even offered a job if he or another free lancer, Eddie Brock Junior (Topher Grace) can get a picture of Spiderman committing a crime. While Peter and Mary Jane make out in the woods a meteor lands nearby unknown to the couple. An alien symbiote oozes from the meteorite and hitches a ride on Peter's motorized yellow scooter. Peter then reveals to his Aunt May that he will propose to Mary Jane. Aunt May gives Peter Uncle Ben's ring and Peter gratefully accepts. As Peter rides home on his scooter, Peter is attacked by Harry who has updated his goblin suit. The battle advances and Harry is defeated when Peter makes a invisible web line across two walls which hits Harry's head and sends him toppling into the ground. Peter takes Harry to the hospital. In the turn of events, Harry loses most of his memory and forgets about his feuds with Peter. Meanwhile, Flint Marko goes to his old family which includes his wife and daughter, Penny. Penny gives Flint a pendant with her own picture on it before Flint returns to escaping the police. When Peter Parker arrives back to his rusty apartment, Mary Jane comes in and shows Peter her review from her major act. The critics had said that Mary Jane's voice was too small and Mary Jane later gets replaced. Mary Jane also becomes a bit jealous in the process. Flint Marko is chased by the police and ends up in a active particle testing plant where he lands into the incinerator pit and is turned into sand and becomes Sandman. In order to complete his daughter's operations, Sandman attempts to steal some money from a bank car. Spiderman manages to defeat him, but Sandman escapes. Spiderman also saves Gwen Stacy, daughter of the police commissioner and super model from dying when a crane crashes into a glass building. About a day later, Peter and Aunt May visit the police station where it is revealed that Peter's real killer was in fact Flint Marko and that the original killer was merely an accomplice. Peter swears revenge. In his sleep, Peter imagines how Uncle Ben died and the symbiote which is now in his apartment room, bonds with Peter when it senses Peter's anger. Unlike the comics, where the symbiote bonds with the costume, the symbiote becomes its own costume. Peter visits his science teacher, Curt Connors who tells Peter that the symbiote needs to bond to someone to live. Peter's teacher also warns Peter to avoid the symbiote as it can change someone's character. Peter ignores this and gets revenge on Flint Marko who has ended up in the subway. The war advances so much that Peter breaks a water vent that explodes and turns Sandman into mud and disappears through the bars of iron that continue to the ocean. Harry Osborn begins to remember his vendetta with Peter and learns about the somewhat famous phrase in the original movie, "Strike at the heart!" Mary Jane is forced by Harry to break up with Peter. This is when Peter's personality really changes. Eddie Brock has also been rewarded with a job for getting the first picture of the black Spiderman. Peter found out that Eddie had made a fake photo and Eddie is kicked out of the press with Peter getting his place after a few more photos. Peter also discovers that Harry set up Mary Jane and fights Harry which ends with Harry's own pumpkin bomb getting thrown at his face. Peter gets even more dark when he takes Gwen Stacy on a date to smite Mary Jane. Eddie Brock gets angry at Peter since his girlfriend is Gwen and goes to the local church where he prays for god to kill Peter Parker. Peter, meanwhile, goes to the Church's bell tower where he attempts to rip the Symbiote off him. Peter manages to bang on the tower's bell which makes the symbiote fall onto Eddie Brock who has now discovered that Peter is Spiderman. Peter falls unconscious and Eddie becomes Venom. Peter decides to return the ring to Aunt May saying that he isn't ready to marry Mary Jane. Meanwhile, Sandman has learned to adapt his powers into turning into mud and finds Venom who joins forces with Peter. Mary Jane is in a taxi when the driver is revealed to be Eddie. Peter sees on the television that a crisis is starting and that some black webbing is in the sky with Mary Jane and the taxi as a hostage. Spiderman tries to convince Harry who refuses. Harry, now has horrible marks on one half of his face, send Spiderman away. The butler tells Harry that his father died on his own hands because his own glider killed him. Spiderman goes to find Mary Jane as thousands of spectators watch. Sandman comes from the ground as a rock solid giant and with Venom, beats Spiderman. Suddenly, a single pumpkin bomb goes into Sandman who explodes. Harry is killed in the battle when Venom steals his own glider and throws it at Spiderman. Harry blocks the way and falls down. After the battle continues and Eddie is separated from the symbiote, Spiderman remembers that the Symbiote is sensitive to noise and punctures a circle of metal poles into the ground to surround the symbiote. Then, Spiderman clangs a single metal pole on each and other pole and throws a final pumpkin bomb from Harry and kills the symbiote and Eddie who jumps into the symbiote. In the last narrative, Peter tells that everybody has a second chance to change. See Also * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Character Gallery Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider_man_3 ---- Category:Films